Sinclair Sidus
"The 'clair' in 'Sinclair' means 'light', like the ever-shining brilliance of my work... If you'd like to meet for drinks after this summit is over, I can show you what the 'sin' means." Ministra Serpens Sidus Sinclair, previously known as Meret Lyra Maleda Sinclair, is a fashion designer, violin performer, celebrity personality, and diplomat for his adopted House Serpens. He is currently serving as a diplomatic advisor to High Ministra Serpens Lamella Euco on board the HSS Silent Star while promoting the release of his latest clothing line and accompanying orchestral album. Appearance Sinclair is a very flashy and striking individual, generally easy to pick out in a crowd. He appears to be about a decade younger than he actually is, thanks to an intensive skin care regiment and liberal use of Trilliant anti-aging and life-extension technologies. He cycles through different hair colors and styles regularly, but is most commonly scene with hair that is a nearly iridescent white. As a big name fashion designer and former Kamidere Fashionista, he's never seen wearing anything that wasn't designed by himself or an equally illustrious designer. He tends towards styles that are ethereal or provocative, and is liberal with his usage of sheer materials. He's often seen with a pipe in hand while relaxing, but it is typically for the purposes of taking his MES medication in vapor form rather than for the consumption of recreational drugs. Biography Sinclair was raised as a member of House Lyra on Orpheus until age eleven, when he was sent to study at the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness on Hroa to learn to control his MES. After graduating, he steadily built himself a career as an artistic and media sensation, focusing primarily in the realms of fashion and music. As a young adult began to get involved in noble politics and diplomatic work, culminating in his marrying Seer Serpens Sidus Monroe at age 31 and becoming a member of House Serpens, only for Monroe to pass away not a year later. Sinclair remains a member of House Serpens, juggling his diplomatic duties as a Ministra with the artistic career he retains from his years as a Meret. Early Life Born as Sinclair Maleda in the city of Djebashi on Orpheus, Sinclair is the youngest child of the Maleda noble family. His mother, Meret Lyra Maleda Miria, worked as the partner to Hekate Lyra Stella Nico, which instilled in him a deep admiration of the Hekate class. As a child, he dreamed of becoming a Hekate when he grew up, until he became old enough to understand that Hekate are marked to be Hekate from birth and it is impossible to become one later. When Sinclair was just ten years old, tragedy struck his family. His mother, Miria, suffered from a heart attack and passed away due to the stress of her position, leaving her partner, Horuset Lyra Maleda Sen, to raise their children alone. Sinclair's envy towards Hekates quickly transformed into an intense dislike, motivating him to put his all into becoming a star on an equal level to them and debunking the idea that they were special or more talented than artists not raised as Hekates. Only a couple yeasr after, as Sinclair began to enter puberty, signs of his telekinetic abilities began to manifest. He tested positive for MES, and was sent off to the Imperial Academy of Psionic Learning and Wellness on Hroa. His time on Hroa was his first time off-planet, and his first time being exposed to ways of life untouched by the Lyran death cult. Seeing how the Serpens nobles lived and learning about life on other planets from his peers began to create a sense of resentment towards Lyran culture in him. It was at the Academy that Sinclair became close with Euco Lamella, a Serpens telepath, and entered into a semi-casual relationship with her that ended with her graduation. She inspired him to develop his skill in telepathy alongside his telekinesis, which he later refined into the Lyran psionic art of psychometric imprinting upon returning to Orpheus for the remainder of his training. Due to the years he spent at the Academy, Sinclair was late to hold his coming of age ceremony, but eagerly presented himself to the world as Meret Lyra Maleda Sinclair. Early Career As a Meret, Sinclair focused on the areas of fashion design, violin performance, and selling himself as a general celebrity personality. It took a few years for him to get his foot in the door, but his elegantly flashy aesthetic, coupled with a psionic flair and his unusual way of marketing himself, made him a huge hit, both in Lyra and in the rest of the Empire. During the synthetic crisis, his work placed great emphasis on the human soul and the purity of the truly human body, striking strong chords with those who were terrified by what they had created. Sinclair joined the Kamidere Fashionistas, accompanying his parent on their Horuset diplomatic work in order to police the fashion of important nobles and increase his brand recognition. What started as a publicity stunt evolved into genuine interest in his parent's work, and he began dabbling in diplomacy while on tours promoting himself, though he retained his title as Meret rather than becoming a Horuset. During this time, he became reacquainted with an old flame, now Ministra Serpens Lamella Euco. He'd had several relationships since he last saw her, but they still clicked surprisingly well, and wound up engaging in another tryst before their careers pulled them in different directions again. Entry into House Serpens Sinclair knew from early in his adulthood that he wanted to marry out of Lyra. He couldn't abandon his nobility, of course, but he found Lyra's culture oppressive, and was discouraged by how difficult it was to stand out as an artist among a society full of artists. After years of mingling with nobles from other houses, he finally found the perfect opportunity in the form of Seer Serpens Sidus Monroe, a wealthy Serpens busybody who hovered around the sphere of politics. The two arranged a marriage based primarily off of what they were able to bring to one another. He shocked his fanbase by leaving Lyra to join Monroe in House Serpens, and he played up the drama and his sorrow for saying goodbye to his people for press, but assured them that he would continue to produce his work as usual. Sinclair was not afforded much time to settle into his new House, however, before the mysterious and untimely passing of his spouse not even a year into their marriage. The coroners marked the death up to undetected genetic health conditions, and Sinclair entered a period of media silence and public mourning. As Monroe was the last of their branch of their family, Sinclair kept the Sidus name and assets. He used this time to become well connected in House Serpens, taking on the title of Ministra as he leaned more heavily into politics and diplomacy. Current Career Sinclair has recently returned to his artistic career and social media presence, using the large press boom to call back his fanbase and entice new consumers. He balances both of his careers by scheduling promotional tours in alignment with his diplomatic trips, presenting himself as an idol and fashionista to the world and a shrewd politician to other diplomats. He's currently on board the HSS Silent Star as Diplomatic Advisor, having made the arrangements for it after finding out that Euco Lamella, now High Ministra, was captain of the ship. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Serpens Members